Ice of Valentine
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Everyone know that Anna is an Ice Queen, and just when the inn is empty because the end of Shaman Fight, why is it that Anna become a bit warm?


Everyone know that Anna is an Ice Queen, and just when the inn is empty because the end of Shaman Fight, why is it that Anna become a bit warm?

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

Underline stands for letter

"This stands for dialogue"

_Italic stands for thought_

* * *

**Ice of Valentine**

* * *

Yoh was wake up feeling really confused, why? Because he didn't receive any wake up kick from Anna, normally she would come and kick him to wake him up if he is not awake at 5 a.m to do his morning training, and here he is, still lay on his futon when the clock show that it's 6 a.m already.

Yoh wash his face and go down, scare of Anna's wrath, but surprisingly, Anna only glance at him and stare at the seat across from her, "Sit down." She ordered.

Yoh sit down and start to eat as Anna take a bite, "You don't have to train today, you are free, just stay here when i go out and take care of the inn." Anna said with her usual coldness, "I will be the one that buy the groceries today".

"But, Anna?" Yoh asks with wide eye.

Anna glare at him, "What?" She ask sharply, "You don't want to take your free day?".

Yoh flinch, "No, I will take it." Yoh answer right away, "Thank you, Anna".

Anna only continue eating silently, make Yoh wondering just what is it that gotten into her. Well, not like Anna never act like this before, when she want to do something, she will do it no matter what.

After they finished eating, Anna went to her room and come out with a mantle and a wool hat, "I'm going now." Anna said coldly.

"Be careful, Anna." Yoh answered even if he is confused why Anna wearing something unusual, Anna only hummed and walk out of the inn, "What's wrong with Anna, I wonder?".

"That's because today is 14th of February, Yoh."

Yoh jump, "Hao!" he exclaimed when he turn to face his twin, "What are you doing here?" Yoh look at Hao as if he see someone else, "That kimono?".

Hao smiled, "My mother handy work." He said with affection and fondness, he then he rise an eyebrow to Yoh, "Do you know what day is it today?".

Yoh blinks, "Thursday, right?" Yoh asks with a frown, "What's the matter with Thursday?".

Hao chuckles, "I see, then I'm right to decide to come today." He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Yoh roll his eyes, "Hao, you are Shaman King now, why must you have to come on a certain day only, you can come anytime anyway." Yoh said with a sigh.

"That's because I'm busy, a Shaman King job is not something easy to do, and I have so few free time." Hao said with a warm smile, he hand Yoh an envelop, "Only open this at night before you sleep".

Yoh frown but nod, his brother just like to play prank on him. Yoh sigh and decide to put the matter aside, he smile at Hao, "Want to have a cup of tea, Onii-chan?" he ask in carefree way.

Hao rub Yoh's hair fondly, "Not now, Otouto." He said and take back his hand, "Some other day, as I said, I'm busy today".

Yoh smile warmly, "Keep up the good work then." He said with a bit of sadness, since Hao become Shaman King, it's the same like Hao is dead, he can't meet Hao that often, "Take care, Hao". Hao nod calmly and vanish to thin air.

Yoh sigh and look at the clock, _still this early_, Yoh decide to clean the inn to kill time, and after that done, he walk to the backyard. Yoh walk to a tree and lay down under it, he like to lazy around like this, and after a few hours of watching the clouds, Yoh fell asleep.

* * *

"Yoh." A voice make him open hi eyes, "Wake up, you lazy ass." Yoh's eyes widened.

"Uh, Anna, welcome back." Yoh stand up immediately, "Do you have a nice day?".

Anna look at Yoh sharply and pull his t-shirt collar to make him stare straight to her eyes, "You miss dinner, open the refrigerator and take a box with red ribbon, that's from me." She said coldly, but then Anna shock him by press her lips to his.

They kiss for a long time, until they run out of air, then Anna just leave like that, leaving Yoh with a bright red face that have expression of mixture of embarrassed, happy, confusion and love.

Yoh walk in to the kitchen and open the refrigerator, he find what Anna has said just now. Yoh look at the box curiously, still with red face though.

Yoh open the box carefully, he find a piece of Ice chocolate cream cake with an orange inside. Yoh blink, _a cake?_ Yoh notice that there's a piece of paper attach to the lid of the box, he read it with much confusion.

Happy Valentine Day, Yoh

_Valentine Day?_ Yoh rise his eyebrows, then look at the cake. Yoh sigh, he don't know what Valentine Day means, but he eat the cake with deep red face.

Yoh walk back to his room with the orange in his hand, just when he ate the orange and want to sleep, he remember the letter Hao give him.

He take out the envelop from his pocket and open it, the paper is big but there's only a few line written on it.

_A Valentine Day is a day of love, a girl normally give someone she love something that have chocolate in it._

_It's fall on today, the 14th of February, remember it well._

_The orange is from me, not that I love you like Anna's love or I'm a girl, but I'm your big brother after all._

_Happy Valentine Day, Otouto._

Yoh's face red again, _a day of love, someone she love_, Yoh make a big grin, "Thank you for the orange, Onii-chan." Yoh said, knowing that Hao would hear even from a far.

Yoh lay down on his futon, "_And Thank You,__** Anna**_." Yoh whispered with bright red face, his voice filled with love, before he fell asleep with the smile still on his red face.

FIN

* * *

Froim : That's it! Happy Valentine Day, Everyone!

Please review ^^


End file.
